


Revelations At The Dining Room Table

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice cooked dinner, Alice pukes, Alice realizes something awful, Betty Cooper is in love with Jughead Jones, F/M, FP is antagonizing Alice, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Jughead is Alice's son, Past Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Season 1 Episode 11, Unintentional Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Alice Cooper stares at FP's child, and sees herself in him. Literally.





	Revelations At The Dining Room Table

Alice stares hard at Betty's boyfriend, FP's son. He is good to her, giving her loving glances both when she is and isn't looking. Her daughter is just as in love with him, holding hands with him under the table. Her daughter loves Jughead, loves FP's ( _A Serpent's_ ) son.

God, does Alice hate the fact history is repeating itself (FP's hands in her hair, his mouth moving against hers' as she smiles and thinks,  _Who needs Hal?_ ). She stares at her ex-lover, sees the looks of envy he gives Betty and Jughead (she denies she also gives them the same look) and hates him all the more for it (because he was the one who told her to go back to Hal when she came to him with red eyes and a stomach that stuck out).

 

 Then FP starts talking about prom, and the fight she and Hal had before they were crowned. She stops him before he talks about how she spent some nights with Hal and some with him, and that Hal found out not only was she sleeping with his best friend, but also pregnant with one of their children. It is only when she turns to look at 'Jughead' with a suddenly dry mouth that she realizes that the boy looks an awful lot like…  _No. It couldn't be._

Alice pushes herself away from the table and mutters a quick excuse before rushing to the bathroom, ignoring her Hal and Betty's concern about what's wrong as she rushes up the stairs.

 

 She stumbles into the tiny bathroom in her and her husband's room, barely lifting the seat in time. She throws up the dinner she spent hours making sure was absolutely perfect, the chicken flaky and flavorful, the potatoes she whipped until they were smooth, and the collar greens she buttered and baked until they were just the right amount of crunchy. All of it into the toilet as memories of her brief glimpse of her son's face play through her head _._

 

_What a waste_ , she thinks before wiping away the tears that had come out. More come to replace the ones she wiped away, and she gives up trying to salvage her make-up as she lets her mask drop for one second as she thinks of Jughead Jones.

 

 She rests her head against the porcelain dish, and wishes she didn't know the slope of his nose from when she looked at herself in the mirror, hadn't felt that thick hair of his on his father's head when she was their age, and didn't recognize the eyes that looked at her daughter with such reverence as the ones that Polly looks at her accusingly with, her stomach bloated with Jason Blossom's spawns. But most importantly, she wishes that her biggest mistake wasn't sitting across the table outside the bathroom she was huddled in, looking at his sister with adoration, completely unaware of the fact that he was in love with his own sister.


End file.
